


Went Shopping; Got Boyfriend

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “Oh that old thing,” they both jumped and turned to the Unilu. “That’s the bracelet of Mercelan. It is a popular item for a wary partner to buy their other half. It forces the user to tell the truth or else be shocked.”Lance and Shiro shared a concerned look. “So, do I just take it off then?” Shiro asked.“No, there is a password that needs to be said, or else it will remain on forever.”





	Went Shopping; Got Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lance and Shiro going on a "date" to a space mall and Lance gets a device that knows if someone is lying by shocking them until they say the whole truth. Lances questions: What would you do to me if we were alone in a room?
> 
> This was probably meant to be smutty but like... Lance's dialogue kind of just went fluffy so  
> Shrug

Lance was practically giddy with excitement; he could feel it vibrating within his veins, fighting to burst out of his chest. Why was Lance so excited? Oh, simple really.

He was on a _date._

Okay, it wasn’t really a date. Coran had needed some supplies that they could only get at the Space Mall, and with diplomatic meetings between the rebels, organizing with the Blade, and everything else under the sun, Lance had volunteered to go. It was something he could do that was important since he didn’t feel there was much else he could actually do.

That had been a slight, depressing fact at first, but now- oh boy, but now- everything was infinity times better. Shiro was going with him. Alone. The two of them. No one else.

Just. Them.

Which led them to where they were now, inside an Unilu shop. Lance had, admittedly, gotten a bit distracted by some of their wares. It wasn’t everyday that they were able to actually explore the malls they came across.

Shiro was nearby, just as distracted. He hadn’t gone with them the first time, and it’s not like when they visited for the plays that he was having much fun.

Lance’s eyes caught on an intricate bracelet and he reached out without a second thought. It was a beautiful thing, and he found himself drawn to the way the colors swirled and pooled along its surface.

“What’s that?”

Lance squeaked. He whirled around, hand clutching his chest. “Shiro- holy cheese, dude, don’t scare me like that.”

Shiro chuckled, hands coming up in a placating gesture, “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Playfulness won out over the slight annoyance that had first brewed in his chest. “Don’t let it happen again, ya hear,” Lance commanded, poking Shiro in the chest.

“Of course, whatever you say, Sir.” Shiro gave a lazy, mock salute -Oh, didn’t that send a flutter through Lance’s heart. When Shiro wasn’t purely focused on the war, which, to be fair, was important, he really was a dork.

Lance perked up as an idea made its way to the forefront of his mind. “Here!” He thrust out the bracelet, “You should try it on.”

Shiro regarded the bracelet for a moment, and Lance felt himself begin to fidget. Maybe offering a bracelet to Shiro wasn’t the best idea to do.

“Sure,” Shiro shrugged, taking the bracelet from Lance’s hands. His hand lingered, and to an outsider it might look as if they were holding hands for the briefest of moments. At least, that’s what Lance wanted it to look like.

The bracelet went on with a small - _snap-_ and they both regarded it carefully.

“It feels weird.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Shiro, “Weird how?”

“I’m not sure... I guess I’m not used to wearing bracelets, huh?” Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck with an awkward laugh.

“Aw. It looks good on you,” Lance remarked as he looked back down at the bracelet. He wasn’t lying. It looked nice against pale skin, and the colors weren’t too flashy, weren’t too out of character for Shiro’s aesthetic.

He glanced back up at Shiro, “Whoa, are you alright? You’re face is red, and-”

“It’s nothing-” Shiro yelped, cutting himself off. He stared down at his hand in shock. “Did- Did the bracelet _zap_ me?”

“What the- Did it hurt?” Lance held Shiro’s arm up eye level to his own.

“No-” this time Lance saw the design light up, a small spark, and heard Shiro’s _ow! “_ Okay, it hurts a bit, but it’s not that bad. It’s more shocking then anything.”

Lance looked Shiro dead in the eyes, “Please tell me that’s an accidental pun and that you _haven’t_ been learning bad behavior from Hunk?”

Shiro looked off to the side, “Of course it wasn’t on purpose- _fuck,_ why does it keep doing that?”

“Oh, that old thing,” they both jumped and turned to the Unilu. “That’s the bracelet of Mercelan. It is a popular item for a wary partner to buy their other. It forces the user to tell the truth or else be shocked.”

Lance and Shiro shared a concerned look. “So, do I just take it off then?” Shiro asked.

“No, there is a password that needs to be said, or else it will remain on forever.”

Lance looked back and forth between the Unilu and the bracelet. This could end very poorly. Lance was sure there was something back at the castle they could use to get rid of it, but- “What’s the password then?”

“I do not know. I will have to check the stock, and even then the price will not be cheap,” the Unilu grinned a too wide grin, with far too many teeth to be normal.

“What do you want-” Lance slapped a hand over Shiro’s mouth. He remembered the stories Coran told, and even if most of them were sorely outdated, most of them still had some bit of fact and relevance.

One thing Lance knew: do not give an Unilu all the power during a transaction.

“We’ll give you 1,200 GAC.” The price tag had read 1,000, but Lance was sure that his offer would be refuted regardless.

“1,000 GAC and the necklace your wearing,” the Unilu quickly shot back.

Lance fought the urge to clutch at the object aforementioned. It had been a gift from a young child on a planet they had saved. It was made from extremely rare materials, Lance knew that, but he refused to part with it. It reminded him of their purpose, reminded him of home in an odd way.

Shiro took a step in front of Lance, as if shielding him from the Unilu’s preying eyes. “800 GAC and a Caxorix tooth.”

Lance shuddered at the mention of the horrid creature they fought, but the Unilu grinned impossibly wider. “Make it two and you have a deal.”

“Deal,” Shiro reached out his hand to shake, a very earth-like gesture.

“There is no need for that, only answer this: will you truly pay when I give you the password.”

Shiro and Lance shared a confused look. “Yes, we will.”

The Unilu grinned and turned away.

“Oh!” Lance clapped his hands together. “The bracelet, if you lied then it would’ve shocked you.”

A look of understanding flashed across Shiro’s face. “That’s right.”

They stood there, the only sound being the muted chatter of the occasional passerby.

Lance stared at the bracelet, an idea beginning to form in his head. He grinned.

“Uh, Lance, what’s wrong-”

“Did you eat the last of Hunk’s pudding?”

Shiro’s response was automatic, “What? No-” and the shock was even faster.

Lance’s sadistic grin met one of dawning horror. “Did you take Pidge’s gaming cube?”

“No-” Shiro flinched, “Yes.”

“And Allura’s fluffy blankets she set aside, was that you?”

“Yes...” Shiro grumbled.

Lance laughed. He couldn’t believe this. Oooh, he had a _perfect_ one.

“Who’s your favorite on the castle?”

Lance expected Shiro to say Keith, or maybe Pidge. They all had some semblance of history at the beginning of this. It’d make some sense. Hell, maybe even Matt would qualify.

“You.”

“What? Why” the question was out of his mouth before he could think. He could feel his hopes rising, feel his heart beating faster and faster within his rib-cage.

“Because you’re our sharpshooter, and supply the team with valuable insight,” Lance felt himself deflate a bit. That was great to hear, but not exactly what he wanted. “You’re also funny,” that made Lance’s head whip up, but Shiro was looking away, a healthy flush across his cheeks, “and you’re always looking out for everyone, including me. It’s- It’s nice,” Shiro scratched at the back of his neck, eyes falling to the floor. “I really like that about you.”

_Oh._

_“_ What-” Lance gulped, this was going to either end really well or really badly, but Lance _had_ to know. “What would you do if... if I said _you_ were _my_ favorite?”

Shiro took a step closer, they were so close that Lance could feel the heat Shiro was giving off. “I’d ask if you really meant that, if you meant it the way I think you mean it.”

“What way do you think I mean by it?” Lance subconsciously licked his lips, and Shiro’s eyes traced the movement. It sent a tingle down his spine.

“I think you mean it in a... a romantic sense.”

“And what if... what if I said you’re right?” Lance looked around, seeing how alone they were, and taking the full leap. “What would you do if you were right, and we were completely alone like we are now?”

Shiro’s eyes took a moment to scan the room before landing back on Lance. He leaned down, Galra hand coming up to cup Lance’s cheek. “I’d do this.”

Lance let his eyes slip close right as Shiro’s lips pressed against his own. He felt himself melt into the kiss, his own hands coming up to cradle Shiro’s face.

They pulled back after a moment, but barely. Lance could feel Shiro’s breath fan across his lips. It felt intimate, leaving Lance’s insides gooey and warm.

“I have the password!” the Unilu burst out from the back of the shop.

“That’s- That’s great!” They pulled apart-

“Good! Amazing!” -blushing furiously.

~*~

Shiro’s hand wrapped around Lance’s as they walked out of the store. The bracelet was in a box wrapped with a bow inside one of their bags. The shop-keep had sent them off with that too large smile, as if they knew exactly what had happened.

“Next time,” Shiro said, a fondness to his voice that Lance adored having directed towards him, “can you ask without using a shock bracelet on me?”

Lance hummed, pretending to think for a moment, “I guess, I can give you that chance.” Shiro chuckled, and Lance swung their hands as they continued through the mall.

Maybe it was a date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me "Send me prompts I'll write short drabbles!"  
> Me: writes 1.6k fic  
> Me "Welp! Fuck!"  
> xD  
> I enjoyed it tho
> 
> U just realized I tagged this as the wrong voltron and I'm crying


End file.
